


In Hindsight

by SugarCrystal



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: Lister's thoughts. Life's a funny old thing.





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who thought _Be Careful What You Wish For_ was too bleak. Years later, an older and more thoughtful Lister gives a different perspective.

It's been a funny old life. I grew up in Liverpool as a normal kid, went to school as a normal kid, worked in a supermarket as a normal guy, joined the Space Corps as a normal guy and got a normal job on a normal ship. Then I ended up three million years in the future as the last human alive (probably). Me, an ordinary bloke, the last human alive, how many people can say that?

Sure, I was miserable about it to begin with. I'd never see Earth again and everyone and everything I'd ever known was long gone anyway. But things got better, I found my own little family, Kryten, Cat, Holly when she was around and you, Rimmer. I've spent most of my life on this ship and I'll probably die on this ship but that's okay, it's my home now. I started thinking of it as "home" a long time ago.

I got to spend my life having adventures, fighting monsters, destroying threats and saving my friends, even saving the universe, that's not something many people get to do. And what about the Cat People? I helped a whole new race to come into existence. I didn't do too badly really, especially for someone who never expected to achieve anything much.

And in between that, I got to spend all my time watching TV, playing video games and eating curry. It's got to have been a better life than worrying about work and bills and debts like I would have done otherwise.

And, on top of all that, I got to spend my life with you. 'Cause I love you, Rimsy, even if you are a smeghead at times. It took me a while to realise it but I got there in the end.

I've been a lucky old smegger really.


End file.
